Enemies
by RosePedal51
Summary: Nina missed a lot of things. Her friends. Her grandma. Talya Miller was not one of them. Now the girl who used to torture Nina is back, not only trying to steel Fabian's heart, but all the others' too. There's a new mystery, but Talya has her own plans.
1. The New Girl

**I do not own House of Anubis. I only own the plot and Talya Miller.**

I was at dinner, just waiting for it to be over, even with Trudy's famous spaghetti.

"You and Fabian off on another date after supper, Nina?" whispered Amber, looking innocently at me from under her long, dark lashes. It was her lifelong mission to get us together, same as my lifelong dream. I blushed, my cheeks turning the color of the tomato sauce on my plate, which I couldn't be able to eat now. I pushed the plate away.

"No, Amber, we're not going on a date," I said quietly, thankful that no one else had heard Amber's wonderful, amazing theory… that was practically impossible. I mean, why would _he_like_me?_He was amazing, and I was...me. Just as I pushed that depressing thought away, the doorbell rang.

"Probably her, loves! I'll bring her in here to introduce you all, but she might be a little cranky with jet lag, so try not to judge her too fast." Trudy hurried gracefully to the door, smiling, and opened it.

"Hello, sweetheart, you must be the new student here, yes?" All I could see from my position was a pair of pink designer luggage cases, like Amber's. I stretched, trying to see her, but all I could see of was a quick flash of gold, like a bracelet, but it was hard to tell at first. Giving up, I returned to looking at Amber, but she was trying to look at the girl, too.

"You're late, Miss Miller. You were supposed to be here two days ago, if I'm correct," I looked up to see Victor descending down the staircase. I shivered, remembering how he had greeted me when I'd first arrived. Fabian gave me a worried look, and I gave him a quick, reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm, like, _so_sorry! My flight got in late, and it was totally hard to say bye to my BFFs!" I froze. I knew that voice. That was the voice of none other than … no, it couldn't be her. Couldn't be.

"Come along, dear, don't you want to meet the other house guests?" Trudy asked.

"Um, sure, that'd be sick," said the voice of the new housemate.

"_Sick?"_Mara questioned to me.

"Sick means cool," I replied, and everyone nodded, still confused. I had a feeling I'd be translating a lot, which was okay with me, I just knew this girl was a little _too_ American for them.

"_Nina!"_ cried the girl who entered the room. I turned to see a familiar face.

"Talya?" I said, my eyes widening in terror and shock. Oh, no. Talya Miller is the meanest, most ruthless girl in the world. No one could come close to Talya. Even Patricia knew enough to not bother me about the sensitive things, like my parents and stuff- but Talya didn't. She ruled the school, constantly mocking people with her fake friends, Charlotte and Kate.

"It's so ironic that you're here, too!" Talya sneered at me. It was obvious she knew I'd stayed here, and wanted to ruin my reputation here, too. She momentarily forgot about me, and turned to examine my friends. Talya's menacing blue eyes skipped over Amber, Alphie, Jerome, and Mara, zeroing in on Patricia.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Angel herself!" Talya laughed at her own joke, and Patricia's dark eyes narrowed. I couldn't help but smile weakly.

"Do you really think that's the best I heard, Pinocchio?" Patricia fired back immediately. Talya's hand flew to her nose, and she glared. She was about to say something, but changed her mind as she spotted Fabian.

"Oh- hey! What's _your_ name?" Talya flipped her glossy blonde hair and batted her eyelashes. I stared helplessly at them.

"I'm, um, Fabian." He said, a little uncomfortably, and Talya smiled flirtatiously at him. "That's such a cool name, Fabian! I'm Talya."

She smirked in my direction. Rage swelled through me, running through my veins and across my brain, and I got it. It was on.

**Other chapters will be better- promise! If you want a juicy, awesome chapter to come fast… REVIEW!**

**~RosePedal51**


	2. Something To Find Out

**I don't own House of Anubis. This is to all my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!**

"I already hate her," Amber said after dinner, when we were safely in our room. "She's trying to break up Fabina, after all I did to get you together!"

I smiled. "She's not that bad," I tried to convince her, because my grandma has always said to try and find the best in people.

"Oh, c'mon, Nina! She's trying to steel Fabian from you, and you know it." I sighed. The thing was, I _did_ know it. But Fabian wasn't mine. He probably never would be, either, but I still think he could do better than Talya.

"Amber- we're not even dating!"_ Sadly,_ I thought, biting my lip.

"But you _could_ be, Nina! He likes you, trust me! I have an eye for these types of things."

I abruptly stood up, not wanting Amber to fill me with false hope. "Hey, um, want to go check out the panel?" I asked. Even though the mystery was over, the members of Sibuna still liked to go up there. It was a good place for us to think, so of course I knew Amber's answer.

"Yes! Can Alphie come?"

I smiled. "Sure. In fact, all of the Sibuna Club can come."

Amber squealed excitedly. "Tonight at midnight?"

"Yeah. That'd be perfect." I said. Amber raced to tell everyone, while I glanced at my alarm clock. Nine o'clock. I set my alarm for twelve and fell asleep.

_Nina,_ Sarah whispered.

Like always, my dream-self sat up in bed. "Sarah?"

_Brace yourself. Don't trust that one!_

"Who? What?" I asked Sarah's glowing white form.

_You'll get it soon, Nina. You'll know what to do with it. _

"Get what?"

_Awake. Your friends are waiting for you._

Then Sarah started walking backwards, fading until she disappeared.

My alarm clock went off. I woke up, confused by Sarah's last message. "Amber!" I whispered, and she groaned. "Panel," I reminded her, which was enough to get her to drag herself out from under her floral-patterned bedspread.

Within a few minutes, we met up with everyone else in front of the attic door. I pulled the extra key I still had from the mystery out of my jean pocket. I slipped the key in the lock and then twisted the doorknob.

We slowly snuck up the stairs and into the attic. I crept up to the hidden entrance of the panel and took out my necklace, the one Sarah gave me before she…died. I put the necklace next to a chiseled image and a ball of bright red light burned, but disappeared quickly.

The door creaked open. We slowly crept inside the panel, and Fabian grabbed the tapes and recorder. We liked to listen to them whenever we were safely inside the panel. As the door closed, everyone sat in their own corner of the room. Fabian pressed play, and Sarah's voice, from when she was a young girl, rang out.

"I told them that he would never get to it. He _wouldn't_ get it. Then he said if he couldn't have it, he would have the Cup of Ankh." Me and Fabian shared a look. We'd never heard this one, and it seemed to be on something totally different than the cup. We didn't know what, but we would find out.

**Oooooh! So now we're getting into the mystery. If you want another chapter in as little as a day or two, REVIEW! If not, you won't get one for a while!**

**~RosePedal51**


	3. Hopeless

**Hi, guys! I don't own House of Anubis. I also want to ask you pretty, pretty please go to my profile and vote for your favorite couple on the poll! Well, here it goes…**

"He said the time would come, someday, when they would get it. That there were only a few people ahead of him in line for it." Sarah's voice said, and it went silent. The tape was over.

It was quit. "What's Sarah talking about?" Amber asked finally.

"I don't know, Amber." I said. I saw a glimpse of Fabian frowning in thought, Patricia raising her eyebrows at the tape, and Amber looking confused.

"Looks like we have another mystery… or maybe he was just talking about an alien!" Alphie said excitedly. We all rolled our eyes at Alphie's crazy obsession.

"No, Alphie, he's not talking about an alien," Patricia said slowly. Alphie's shoulder's dropped momentarily, but he quickly regained his cheer.

"Guys, I don't want to be a killjoy, but we have to go before Victor suspects we're gone."

I put my necklace next to the wall. The ball burned and the door creaked opened, staying ajar.

That was enough to get us to shake off our confusion enough to get us to slowly leave. First went Jerome. Then Alphie and Amber, who were holding hands. Patricia.

It was just me and Fabian now. I took a deep breath. I remembered what Gran had once told me, that you needed to put your heart out there, even if it might get broken.

"I-I noticed Talya's been throwing herself at you."

"Um, yeah, I guess. But I don't specifically fancy her. I have my eye on someone else…" He blushed, probably noticing how awkward it was, talking about a girl he liked with the girl he went to prom with.

I felt my heart drop. You know when I said I didn't want Amber to fill me with false hope? Turns out, I was full of it already…

"Good luck," I said, standing up. I felt the hope whoosh out of me like an exhale. "I have to go. Amber'll be wondering where I went."

I was in the hall before the tears started to build up. I felt like a wimp, not the Chosen One. So I hurried to my room, not wanting anyone to see me.

I turned around the corner… and crashed into a particularly grouchy blonde.

"Watch it, troll!" Talya barked, before rolling her eyes and storming to her cabin. She's in her own cabin until Joy comes back, which wouldn't be for another two weeks or so.

I made it to my bed before a tear managed to escape and slide down my cheek.

I woke up late the next morning. Late for me, not exactly late for a normal student.

Talya was sitting in my seat, next to Fabian. "I think British muffins are _so_ rad!" Talya was saying to no one in particular. "Don't you thing so, Fabian?" She gave her award-winning smile to Fabian.

"Um, rad is good, right? Yeah, I like muffins." He spotted me and gave me a mischievous smile. I tried to give him a _what-are-you-gunna-do?_ smile back.

I skipped breakfast. I couldn't bear to watch Talya flirt with Fabian. Not just because I liked him, but because it was disgusting.

I found Amber outside, grumbling to herself. "Amber?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Talya- that cow- was flirting with Alphie shamelessly this morning, and he wasn't exactly fending her off."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Amber," I said sympathetically. I knew how hard it was to watch her flirt with Fabian, and we weren't even a couple.

"Ah, so you did see, Ally?" We spun around to see Talya standing there, arms crossed against her chest, smiling ruthlessly.

"You meant for me to see that?" Amber asked slowly.

"You're not the sharpest pitchfork in the barn, are you?" Talya's voice reeked of sarcasm.

Amber looked as if she had just been slapped. "Talya!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I can't help it if Fabian and Alphie like me better." Now I probably looked like I had been slapped. "Oh, Nina, did that offend you?" She said, before laughing and turning to go inside.

I looked at my best friend. She had a tear in her eye, but wouldn't let it fall.

"Amber," I said softly, "Don't let her get to you. She's not worth it." I just wished I could take my own advice.

**5-10 reviews before I update again, or when I feel like it.**

**Yeah, I know, there's not much about the mystery in here. I swear to mention it in the next chapter, I just had to show how mean Talya was. Sorry if I make British people sound like they know nothing about America, but this fits better in the story. **

**~RosePedal51 **


	4. The Cellar

**A/N: Okay, I need to explain. First of all, I don't have Nina fighting with Talya because I can't see her doing that. Nina's so nice and patient, she would never insult Talya (openly). Another thing, I don't like the Jara couple because I think Jerome was just trying to prove something to himself. Plus, they're not compatible. At all. I don't own House of Anubis.  
><strong>Me and Amber slid down the stairs to meet the rest of the Sibuna members. We'd decided to investigate in the cellar tonight.

We crept into the kitchen and I eyed the small, black entrance that looked as if it hadn't been opened in decades. I pulled my locket out of my shirt and pulled it next to the cold, hard metal. The door opened.

I crawled down, Patricia fallowing me, and everyone else going after her. "Do you hear something?" Fabian whispered.

Now that he mentioned it, I kind of could. Like someone was whispering in a language I didn't understand. It sent a chill down my spine, and I shivered. "What is that?" mumbled Alphie.

"Sh," Jerome said. "Do you _want_ to get caught?" That was enough to get Alphie to stop talking. He was still terrified of the cellar.

"C'mon guys, we can't stay here fighting all night," I urged.

We kept crawling until the entrance widened. All of us jumbled into the cupboard. "Okay, I am officially squished inside this bloody-"

"Jerome," I whispered urgently. "We have to stay _quit_!"

It was silent for a second.

"Oh. My. God." Patricia said. She had been the only one to actually _go_ into the cellar.

"What?" I asked, and crawled out behind her. Then I saw it- a huge statue. I mean huge. It was at least seven feet tall. It was an ancient Egyptian symbol. Not one like the Eye of Horus, but it was a pharaoh with the head of an animal. He had an ancient robe, like the Order's, with his hood down. His vertical fist out in front of him was empty, like he was missing his stick.

I stood up. "Whoa."

"It's one of those…um…" I racked my brain, trying to remember what this thing was.

"…I'm telling you, Eric, the children have ways of figuring out this stuff. We have to be extra cautious…" My head snapped to the corner wall, where a shadow was getting bigger. That was Victor's voice! I had time to share a panicked look with Patricia, before we both lunged for the cupboard.

We managed to get in and close the doors- not a moment too soon. Victor and Mr. Sweet were strolling toward our section of the cellar.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I cursed myself mentally. I mean, why wouldn't they be down here? If there was another mystery, _of course_ they were involved.

"So how's the statue?" Mr. Sweet asked, looking up at it.

"Fine, I suppose. We just have to keep him in here, safe and sound," Victor answered.

"Don't worry, the children will never suspect a thing…" and they were gone. We waited to hear the doors slam shut.

"We have to go. _Now_." My voice was surprisingly calm- I mean, I wasn't panicking. I was simply worrying. There's a difference, right? We filed out, me last.

We were at the end of the tunnel. I took off my necklace and stretched my arm across my friends, and my necklace grazed the surface of the entrance. The door creaked open. We snuck back to our rooms.

"OMG, there's a new mystery!" Amber squealed when we were in our rooms. I smiled and closed my eyes. It seemed there was.

**So there you have it! But- spoiler- the mystery isn't the statue all that much. Okay, 5-10 reviews before I update again! **

**~RosePedal51**


	5. Where Are We Now

**I don't own House of Anubis. Okay, this chapter still has some mystery. This is where Sibuna goes on - I'll shut up. And I'm thinking of having Joy show up, eventually. What do you guys think?**

_Nina, haven't you found it yet?_ Sarah whispered. I sat up.

"Um, the statue? Yeah, we did-"

_No, not that! Remember… the guardian's place holds many secrets. _

"You mean Victor?" I was still confused, but at least Sarah had some info.

_Stay away from the black bird. He's watching._

Then she smiled, and started walking backwards, fading until she disappeared.

My alarm clock went off.

At breakfast, I managed to get in my original seat. Trudy'd made pancakes. Things were looking up.

Then we had to go to school, and my lucky streak ended.

"Hello, class. Sorry I'm late, but that just means we have to go faster." Mr. Winkler hurried in and set his briefcase down.

I glanced at Fabian, and we shared a worried look. None of the teachers had been late since the mystery. This can't be good.

"Okay, I want you all to do a love scene with your partners- which I have _already picked_." Everyone groaned.

He took a white sheet of paper out off his pocket and began to read off the names.

"Amber and Alphie, Mick and Mara, Missy and Jim, Suzy and Jake, Patricia and Jerome, Crystal and Gerry, and I want Fabian, Nina, and Talya to perform a love triangle."

Of course.

I wondered how Mr. Winkler had managed to get all the couples together- and he probably added in Patricia and Jerome just for fun.

"I'll have to move that to tomorrow, though. Um, for now, I want everyone to read from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, which Mara will pass out… and I trust you can split into your own groups?"

Mr. Winkler retreated to the back of the room, reading the lesson plan.

Mara handed out the books, and then she and Mick went solo. Or duet, or whatever. The rest of the class was divided into two teams- the Anubis members (minus Mick and Mara) and the others.

"Okay," I whispered, "Last night I had a dream, and Sarah was there. She said that Victor's place 'holds secrets' or something. And we have to find something, and it's not the statue…" I felt like a crazy person, rambling on about something nobody knew anything about.

"Wait, Victor's place has something?" Amber asked. "Easy. We search his office."

"One problem," Patricia said.

"What?"

"Victor'll probably be in there." I replied.

"Oh. Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

"I have a plan," Jerome grinned slyly. Patricia rolled he eyes, and I could tell what she was thinking: _I have to do a love scene with him?_ "Okay, we need a distraction…"

It was later in the night, while Mick and Mara were on a date and Trudy was food shopping, Amber screamed. Victor looked over the railing. "What on Earth is going on down there?" He demanded.

"It's RUFUS!" Amber cried, pointing outside. I have to admit, she was a pretty good actress.  
>Victor strolled casually down the staircase, but I could see the fear slightly glint in his eyes. He opened the door and stepped into the moonlight. I turned to Fabian and Patricia. "We need to hurry."<p>

While Victor was busy outside we raced to his office. Jerome, Alphie, and Amber were downstairs, while we were searching. "She said stay away from the black bird," I whispered. The black raven was on Victor's desk.

"Yeah, you forgot that part." Patricia muttered. "But I guess now or never." She edged toward the desk and started rifling through the drawer. She pulled out a small book. "It's on Egypt," She whispered.

"Children, nothing's out there," Victor snapped, and we heard his feet stomping up the stairs.

"Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohno!" I said. We bustled around the room, and my necklace flew out and hit the stone wall, on the opposite side of the room as the bird, as if by magic. A section of the stone wall caved in. I tumbled inside and motioned for the others to fallow me. Patricia ducked in, Fabian not too far behind. The door shut, and I gulped. We got away from Victor, but now we were lost. Possibly trapped. Me and my stupid ideas.

**Dun dun duhhh! Okay, it's kind of long. Sorry!**

**~RosePedal51**


	6. An Escape, Please?

**Okay… I want to change the name of the story to Enemies, and I will, right after this chapter. I hope you guys like this!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

It was creepy, down there in the secret passage. At least, I thought it was a secret passage. Anyway, it was unlit and somber, and the humid air hung low, as if it knew a dark, dark secret…. "We should explore." Fabian whispered, just in case Victor would hear us. "But we'll need a torch."

"We'll have to go with out one." Patricia decided. I have to admit, she was pretty fearless.

"Patricia's right. We'll just have to make do." Wow. I sounded a bit like Gran now.

_Use the necklace_, someone whispered down my neck. No one was there. I had the feeling I was being watched, the feeling I always assumed was because my friends usually did stare at me, wanting an answer, or maybe because I read _way_ too many teen mystery novels. But was it something more? Was someone really watching us… or, more specifically, me?

I took out my necklace and opened it. It was… glowing? If you looked closely, the metal gleamed. That was impossible, because other than the locket, there was absolutely no light in the room. Or hallway, whatever we were in. It wasn't bouncing light back, I realized, it _is_ light.

So I led the way. The walls were stone, like a dungeon.

It seemed like we walked for an eternity before we reached the end. There was just a wall, carved in with hieroglyphics and painted with pictures.

"This… can't be the end." I said. I glanced at the carvings. Something just clicked.

"Patricia?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Can I see the book for a second?" She handed it over, and I flipped through the pages, before matching one from the wall. My eyes quickly scanned over the words.

"This wall holds the secret to figuring out the mystery." I said. I looked over the book's translation key. "It says that…" I squinted to read the words,

"_Whoever can find the secrets_

_Will stop the end_

_Defeat the ones_

_That want to fight balance_

_But must start_

_At the beginning."_

"That would be lovely on a Christmas card," Patricia said, her voice dry and humorless.

I heard the sound of a door open and close. All three of us shared a panicked look. That couldn't be good. My necklace's light flickered, as if it was a candle.

So we did the sensible thing. The same thing you would do, too, in that situation, if you looked past all the fantasies. We crouched down and I closed my locket.

We saw a light up ahead. A torch. A real torch, not a flashlight. So we took option B- we started having silent panic attacks.

Patricia waved us over. She'd found a small door, like a dog door. Who cared? It was an EXIT. So we crawled through in a flash. We were… in the attic. Inside the secret panel. Least we were out, right?

**5-10 reviews before I update. **

**Remember… look for Enemies next time! Okay, see you later!**

**~RosePedal51**


	7. Enough Dramatics

**Check out my new story, Gypsy, but Jara fans might not like it. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

I inhaled deeply, and looked at the dog-like door we had come through.

"We need to come back here tomorrow," I said.

"Agreed," Patricia said. I opened the panel door and ran into someone.

"Amber!" I whispered, half relieved, and half terrified.

"Nina!" She embraced me, hugging the breath out of me. "Air, air," I begged, and she let go.

"We thought you were _goners_!" Amber said. I noticed Jerome and Alphie behind her. Jerome was shuffling awkwardly. "We thought Victor or maybe worse would get you." She explained.

We had no choice but to slip down to our rooms. When I was safe in my bed, I closed my eyes.

_Nina,_ Sarah said. My eyes opened.

_Keep trust in your friends. _

"Of course I will, Sarah."

_Good. Go into the passage. _

"The hallway?"

_Remember: the Eye will help you no matter what. _

"Um… okay?"

Sarah smiled and disappeared.

My alarm went off. I kicked off the blankets and reluctantly got up.

At the breakfast table, I giddily ate my toast. There was a new mystery, a new clue, a new lead. I was so busy I didn't notice Victor strolling in until he spoke up. "I trust everyone had a good nights sleep, yes? Remember- lights out at ten o'clock." He glared at each of us, and I knew he'd heard us. I gulped.

"There goes Mr. Sunshine," Patricia muttered as Victor went to his office.

I lost my appetite. I hurried to the door, hoping Victor hadn't told the teachers about how we'd been into the passage…

It wasn't until Drama class that I even remembered Talya.

Everyone else had already gone except our group and Patricia and Jerome. Mick and Mara had just finished and were escaping- er, getting off the stage.

"Patricia, Jerome," said Mr. Winkler. The couple both looked at each other sickeningly.

They got on stage. Patricia slapped Jerome- hard- across the face. "Love you," She said sweetly.

We could all read Jerome's face clear as day: _I'm gonna get you._

"Ah, impressive. Your own version of the love-hate relationship, but it wouldn't be complete without one thing…" Patricia grimaced, and I could tell she had caught on.

"No." She cut him off.

"It'll affect your grade if you don't," Mr. Winkler suppressed a laugh.

Jerome finally caught on. He shook his head.

It took ten minutes to persuade them. Finally, they both turned in and their mouths met. Their lips melted, and I felt myself blush at the thought. It was surprising, and I could tell the actors, I guess, were just as surprised as the rest of us… but it wasn't longer than five seconds. They both left the stage, looking a bit grouchy.

"We'll have to do the love triangle tomorrow," Mr. Winkler said. I sighed, relieved, and escaped.

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

**I noticed that how fast I get reviews has gone WAY down. I used to barely be able to catch up, but now I wait a week or longer. Not to sound greedy! Sorry about the chapter, I was in a Patrome-y mood. **

**~RosePedal51 **


	8. Love Triangle

**Okay, you've waited long enough! Now the love triangle scene is here! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Twilight. **

I walked into Drama class, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach. Talya was on stage already. She smiled at me wickedly.

"Please get in your position, Nina," Mr. Winkler said from his desk, where he was grading papers. So I stood on the stage as far away from Talya as possible.

_Why do I have to be early?_ I asked myself mentally. Most of the chairs were full by now, and I saw Fabian get onto the stage. We waited for a few minutes. At the last minute Patricia slipped into her seat.

"Finally, we have a love triangle scene," Mr. Winkler said. I couldn't remember the last time a teacher had been impatient. He turned to us. "Begin, please."

"Hi… Jacob." Talya said to Fabian. My cheeks flamed. I'm ashamed to say that in sixth grade I had been a major _Twilight_ fanatic. Particularly about the actor that played Jacob Black.

"Hello," Fabian said awkwardly.

"Oh- hi, _Dorothy_," I said to Talya. Our scene was horrible, I know, but at the time it was all about getting Talya to stop, once and for all.

I could read Talya's expression: _Cheap shot._ "Hi, Bubbles." Someone snickered. Probably Alphie.

"So, Jake, want to go on a date this Saturday night?" asked Talya, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Um-"

"Great! You don't still have feelings for _Bubbles_, do you?" She said 'Bubbles' as if I was a dead rat. She smiled the way a python would, right before it eats you.

I realized what she was doing. She was taking advantage of the crowd, me, Fabian, and our project.

Something inside me snapped. I pushed my way forward and pressed my lips against Fabian's. I felt sparks ignite and fly everywhere. His lips were sweet. I made sure that the kiss was only a second long. Then I turned to the crowd. "Scene," I said, my voice caked with annoyance.

There was applause. Amber winked at me and grinned. Patricia gave me a thumbs-up.

"Impressive," Mr. Winkler stated. The bell rang. I rushed to my locker. As soon as I was in the hallway, embarrassment washed over me. I'd kissed my secret (okay, maybe not-so-secret) crush in front of the whole class. All to get back at Talya Miller.

"One step closer to my goal!" Amber squealed beside me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Almost impressive- for you," I turned to see Talya. "But next time, try not to look like you're gonna barf." She flipped her hair and sashayed down the hallway.

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

**Okay, it's not all I wanted it to be. You might think it's a rip-off. But Fabina finally kissed, right?**

**~RosePedal51**


	9. Get A Clue

**I've noticed I haven't been writing about the mystery for a while. Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't feeling good- it's a girl thing. **

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

It was pretty awkward for the rest of the day between Fabian and me. We avoided each other like the plague.

The only time we even looked at each other was at the Sibuna meeting that night, which was in Amber and I's room.

"We need to go back in the passage." Jerome stated after Victor had finished his whole I-want-to-hear-a-pin-drop speech.

"Thank you, O Lord of Wisdom," Patricia muttered.

"Shut _up_."

"Stop it, guys," I said. They settled on glaring at each other.

"Jerome's… right," Amber said. She was surprised she even admitted it. Ever since Jerome laughed at the idea of them going to prom together, things had been rocky between them.

Finally, after about ten minutes of arguing (quietly) we had all reached the decision to go back in. Amber and Alphie chose the slightly less dangerous path and snuck downstairs.

There was a crash. Victor poked his head out. He began his stroll down the stairs. "We have five minutes," I whispered.

As soon as Victor was out of sight, we raced across the hallway. I was the first in and practically had a heart attack. The black bird was on the middle part of the desk, staring at us with its' wicked, beady eyes….

I searched the wall. Why didn't I just remember were the entrance was?

At the thought, my necklace flew out, like it did the last time, and hit the wall. The wall caved in. This time, I was ready. I stayed balanced and everyone ducked in. I fallowed.

The wall closed. I held up my necklace, which immediately started to glow. I looked at the picture of Sarah (or me, maybe, but let's stick with Sarah) thoughtfully, wondering what she would say if she wasn't… _gone_. A wave of sadness crashed over me, but I snapped back into reality, putting on a brave face.

I looked at the wall. There was something there. I just had a hunch; I guess it was the Chosen One thing. "What is _that_?" Jerome asked.

So I'm not crazy! I put my necklace next to the carving. Apparently, too close. The ball burned- the same ball that revealed everything. The carving, which looked like a hieroglyphic, changed. It filled with metal and got bigger. The metal slid to the side.

Inside was an opening, like a little storage case. It was filled with amulets, like mine.

"What are they?" whispered Jerome. Patricia reached in and grabbed one. It was a cat.

"Guess this one's mine," She muttered, "But does it have to be a cat, for Pete's sake?"

"I think it's Bast, the Cat Goddess," That was the first time I'd heard Fabian speak since the kiss. "You know, independence, protection."

Jerome took one. He looked at the silver thing. "It's a _beetle_." Jerome said flatly.

"Scarab," I corrected. "It represents courage and protection."

Fabian got one out. "Osiris," He said.

"Wait- so I get a stupid cat, Jerome gets a beetle, and you get the king of the gods and the god of death?" asked Patricia.

Fabian shrugged. "You want to trade? I've always liked Bast."

So they switched. As soon as the amulet hit Patricia's hand, some words on the back, written in hieroglyphics, began to burn a violent shade of red. She dropped it to the ground. "That was hot," Patricia stated, like it was just a fact. "Can I have Bast back?"

They re-switched. "Look, there's two more- I guess for Amber and Alphie." Jerome said, and took out two more amulets.

"That one's a Nerfer," I said, looking at the thing that looked like a pole with a heart on the end. "I think it's Amber's, because it represents beauty, strength, goodness, etc."

"So this one's Alphie's," Patricia said.

"Math whiz, aren't you?" Jerome smirked down at her. She opened her mouth, about to say something insulting, when I shot her a _don't-even-think-about-it_ look. Her mouth closed and she settled for a scowl.

I turned my attention back to the amulet."It's a Tutankhamen, who stands for achievement of goals." Fabian said.

He looked up, and caught my eyes. Time slowed down, almost to a stop. The air turned to syrup. I could hear my own breathing. He was looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. I blinked, but it seemed like even that took a while. I felt like I was in slow-mo. Time sped up, my hearing returned, and everything was normal.

"What goals does he have?" asked Jerome, half-laughing, half-yelling. Patricia reminded him we had to stay quit in one glare.

I felt restless, sad, and tired. Every time I tried to get out, he kept sucking me back in!

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dream full sleep.

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

**So what is Nina's dream? Will Fabina last (or start)? What about Patrome? Do you guys want them in this story? Please tell me.**

**~RosePedal51**


	10. Dreams

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

In my dream, Sarah was a young girl, and she was in the attic of Anubis house at night. She was sitting on her knees. I just knew it was her. "Where is it, girl?" asked the man looming in front of her, who could only be Victor Sr.

Sarah lowered her head, and I could see the tears streaking down her face in the moonlight. "I don't know," she whispered. "LIES!" thundered the boy at Victor Sr.'s side, who could only be Victor Jr.

"I don't know, I don't!" She shouted ferociously up at them, or at least attempted to, but I could see the fear glisten in her watery eyes. "We'll find it _and_ the cup," threatened Victor Sr. Then they both left. Victor Jr. looked over his shoulder wistfully for a second.

Then the weird thing happened. Everything aged. Sarah, staying in the same position, got older, aging years in a matter of seconds. Finally, she stopped when she was a glowing white form, and stood up to look at me.

"Nina, you must be careful. Have you discovered what they're looking for?" asked Sarah.

"No," I said, lowering my head in shame.

"Don't despair, Nina. I'll have to show you something, though." Sarah reached out and grabbed my hand, but it felt like a breeze instead of a hand.

She flew forward, dragging me behind. Finally, she stopped.

We were back in the present, in the cellar. The Order was there, in the middle of one of their meetings. "Hide," Sarah whispered. "They can't hear us, but they might sense us." She hid behind a table, and I scrambled into the cupboard.

"We must find the amulets," muttered Victor. "WE WILL SOON FIND IT!" He announced to the group. I shivered. It was so weird to think that these people were teachers, police officers, Joy's dad...

"So close to ruling. So close." Victor told the Order.

That's when everything went black. "Sarah?" I called. No answer. I saw a bright white light, and I resisted, but it was like the light had its' own gravity, and it pushed me toward it. It was so bright I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was in a dark room. "Hurry, Nina," said Joy. I looked up, and she was right there. "You have to look for something that the amulets attract to- besides each other." That seemed to be pretty funny to her, as she was laughing.

Joy disappeared, and the scene changed once again. I was fighting something, but I didn't know what, in the daylight of the moor in front of the house. There was a shadow that flew overhead, and for a second I thought it was the black bird.

"See, Nina?" Sarah called from somewhere. "This is what's it's like when you don't know what you're fighting against."

Suddenly, my friends were there with me. Amber was beside me, but got lost in the battle. Then Fabian was next to me. He blocked something with a weapon. I caught sight of Patricia getting knocked down, but getting right back up. We all got bruises, scrapes, and injuries. I felt horrible, because I did this too them.

"Find out what it is soon, because right now you can't win," Sarah whispered, her voice filled with sympathy and concern.

My eyes shot open, and it was- daylight? I mean, mid-afternoon light. I looked at my alarm clock. 1:38?

I went downstairs to find Trudy cleaning up the living room. "Nina!" She said, relieved, when she saw me. "You were asleep for the longest time- no one could wake you up. If you slept any longer I was going to call the hospital!" She laughed in a care-free way. "You feel alright, dear?"

"Um, yeah, I feel fine," I lied, because my dreams had rattled me pretty bad. I retreated upstairs to wait for the others.

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

** What did Victor mean, 'so close to ruling'? What will the others say?**

**~RosePedal51**


	11. The Worst Part of Waking Up

**AGH! My writer's block is still incredibly strong! (I have a major case of writer's block, and until I find a cure, chapters will be coming in late. Sorry, guys!)**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

I was in the middle of reading another mystery novel later that day, still waiting for everyone to come home, when Amber burst through the door. "Oh my God, Nina! We thought you were going in a coma or something this morning! Why didn't you wake up?"

I raised an eyebrow. "We?" I asked, setting the book down.

"The rest of us, of course," Amber said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who else?"

"Um, okay," I said, a little confused, "I was just sleeping, but I was having a dream. Well, more like a few dreams in one. Sarah was there and so was Joy and-" I cut myself off, taking a breath, gathering myself together. "Basically, we have to find out what to fight ageinst and the Order said something about being 'so close to ruling'. Or something like that."

"That's confusing," Amber put in, not so helpfully. I laughed because she was right- this _was_ confusing.

"We need to have a Sibuna meeting after lights out."

She nodded and we went down to the common room to study for a quiz we were apperantly having the next week. It was quit down there, which was odd since everyone was gathered there, except Mick, who was out running. Jerome and Alphie were in the corner, probably discussing the next prank, because they were using their innocent faces and talking in low voices. Fabian was studying, and Mara, Patricia, and Talya were talking (well, Talya was).

"-And then she was like, 'That's so not true,' and I was like, 'Um, yeah!' and she went all 'No way!' and I was all, 'Yeah-huh! Just admit it,' and then she was all-"

"Shut up!" Patricia cried- she finally snapped.

"Escuse mio?" Talya said, looking at Patricia like she was a dead rat that crawled in from the sewer. "You're telling _me_ to shut up, Scary Mary?"

"Yeah, and while you're at it, go get a new insult book. Looks like yours is out of date," Patricia retorted.

Even Mara had to supress a smile now. Jerome and Alphie were snickering, and Fabian had looked up to watch the scene unfold. I knew I would have to step in before they ripped each other apart, but I was tired of being the reasponsible fight break-up girl. And it was funny because it looked like Talya might've met her match.

Patricia raised her chin, and one thought pounced in my head: _uh-oh._ "You're just a big, fat, stupid-"

"Okay, let's go study," I dragged Patricia away, and Amber pulled Talya into the kitchen. The moment left a clear message: _Talya Miller and Patricia Williamson are on a mission to destroy each other_.

* * *

><p>That night, at the Sibuna meeting, we gave Amber and Alphie their amulets (I couldn't believe they didn't get them already, but the others said they wanted to do it at the next Sibuna meeting, and I guess there's no time like the present).<p>

"Ewww, it's a heart on a stick?" Amber scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Pole," I corrected, but I don't think that made a differance, "And it reapresents beauty, goodness, stuff like that."

"And yours reapresents... acievement of goals." Jerome didn't even bother trying to keep a staight face.

We spent another half hour discussing what the amulets did, and then I couldn't help but bring up what Talya had said. "We need to keep low until that idiot thinks she was imagining it," Patricia said in reply. I couldn't help but smile. Then Sibuna dismissed early.

"Sibuna," I said, covering my eye with my hand. "Sibuna," everyone said back, and then they slowly started to leave.

I knew it had been a while, but it felt like a few seconds. When my friends left, I slipped into bed wide-awake. Within minutes, Amber was asleep. I kept tossing and turning. Rrolling over, my eyes finally closed, and I drifted into a light, dreamless sleep.

**5-10 reviews before I update again.**

**This is more of a filler, but no flames, please. I might not update until Tuesday, because of the Degrassi season premier. (I think Degrassi is awesome AND addictive!)**

**~RosePedal51**


	12. Gum

**My writer's block is still here for this story. I just couldn't figure out how to start this off. OH- and I've decided to NOT have Joy show up (differant plot for a differant story) and there will be a sequel. Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

You would not believe what the next clue was. We were in the cellar the next night, after a long Sunday, and Alphie had found a stick of unopened gum. "It's peach flovored!" He had said to the rest of us, who were gathered around.

"Gum?" I asked, taking it. "The Order doesn't use gum. Well, I don't think so." I examined it. "Someone else was here," I said finally.

That sunk in. I mean, who'd want to be here? Victor has litterally forbidden the cellar. There was a creak.

"Let's decide on this later," Amber said nervously, and we all agreed.

* * *

><p>We were in Fabian and Mick's room the next night (he was out in who-knows-where). It was the perfect time- Victor was out at a funeral for his cousin in America, so Trudy was watching us again, Mara was at school taking a speciel extra-curricular, and Talya was out at the mall, so we were almost alone.<p>

"Maybe it was Rufus," suggested Amber. "Or Mara. Or Mick. Or Talya."

"But Victor's obsessed with the _noone goes in the cellar_ rule." Patricia said.

"Never stopped us." Amber had a point. And anyone could go in, as long as they were stronger than a piece of lettuce. Alphie had gone in once, pre-Sibuna. Then I remembered a not-so-crucial detail.

"They don't have pockets," I said, a little relieved. I mean, if we were all obsessing about a little piece of gum for no reason... well, I would feel pretty stupid. Jerome leaned forward, looking dead serious. "Exactly." He said, which confused everyone.

* * *

><p>"Children," Trudy said the next morning, "Victor has decided not to come back until the end of the month, so he established a set of rules for me to repeat to you." She gave us a smile, showing us this wasn't fun for her either. "Lets see... No boys in girls dorms after ten, or vice versa. No weapons, no alchohal, no smoking, no fighting, no pranking. No going out after nine on a schoolnight, and absolutely NO going in the attic or cellar."<p>

"Awesome," Talya said while Trudy went upstairs. She tugged at her blonde hair, as if saying _Yeah... these rules aren't working for me_. Then she left to go to school- alone. Usually she walked with the rest of us, flirting with Fabian and, occasionally, Alphie. Talya was up to something.

Everything was normal at school, until Math class.

The rest of us were waiting, when suddenly a lady marched in tightly. "Hello, my name is Miss Marks, and I am your new Maths teacher. Questions? No? Good."

Miss Marks was strict, and I kept my distance from her. Usually, teachers don't waver me. But she seemed differant, and something was nagging me, like there was a very crucial fact that would blow everything wide open.

**Not so good. And sorry it took FOREVER to update, but my computer crashed. **

**~RosePedal51**


	13. Power

** Sorry, but my computer's STILL broken (I'm getting a new one soon) so this is a last minute thing I'm doing an my mom's.**

**I don't own House of Anubis or When You Wish Upon a Star.**

I was in the middle of listening to my new song, _When You Wish Upon A Star_- and not the new versions, but the original Disney one- when Patricia barged in. "I have a theory," she announced. "I remember seeing that statue in the Egyptian mythology history book."

"Yeah, me too." It was silent for a few seconds while I flipped through the worn-out school textbook. "Here it is!" Patricia and Amber crowded around while I pointed out the picture. "It's an..." I looked closer, "Anubis. How obvious can you get?"

"None of us figured it out," shrugged Amber. My headphones had fallen out, so the lyrics floated out softly. "_If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme_..."

All I really want is for the mystery stuff to be over. I mean, sure, it looks cool from a distance, but I didn't know if I was going to live to see senior year.

"It says that the staff is a symbol of power. But our statue didn't have one," Patricia said as her eyes skimmed the page. "Wait... power... staff," I mused as I flipped to a fimiliar page. It was the one I sticky-noted to study for the test. "Look!" I gasped. There was a whole page on power, which- this is the most ironic thing in the world- was right next to the article on Anubis. This was, in no way, a coincidence.

* * *

><p>"NINA! NINA! NINA!" I woke up to the sound of Amber's screeching. "Look what Talya did!"<p>

I looked up and flinched. Written in black marker on her forehead was a single word: _LOSER._ "It's ugly and Victor won't let me stay home from school today!" Amber wailed. I could see the attempts she'd had on it- lip gloss and cover-up and concealer. I remembered the time at summer camp a few years ago when Talya did the same thing to me, except she wrote a not-so-nice word. "Amber," I said, "I think it's permenant."

"No, it can't be permenant! I can't have permenant marker all over my face!"

"It won't last forever."

"It might as well! I'm Amber_ Millington_. I can't look this way!" As Amber flung herself onto her bed, I felt really, really sympathetic. But what could I do? I knew Amber wanted to get back at Talya, but I'm not really a revenge type of person. Not at all. Amber's mascara was dripping on her pillow. "Don't worry," I said. "Trudy might let you stay home if you fake having the flu."

"No she won't. And Victor's working on this big project that he doesn't want intrupted-"

"Wait-what?" I sat up, alert. "He's working on a project? A special project that's a huge _secret_?" I waited for her to get it. She didn't. Her face was kind of blank, and her puffy eyes were smeared with eyeliner. "The thing that might have something to do with the mystery...?" I implied, and Amber's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What should we do?" She whispered, in case Vicor was standing around, evesdropping. "Investigate." My voice was uncertian. I mean, once two girls from the Anubis house skipping school? The teachers would know something was up. "Tonight." I finished.

* * *

><p>That night, Patricia got the job of distracting Victor. She said she had some sort of a plan that would take place during dinner. We pretty much knew she was going to wing it.<p>

Talya had called Patricia a name, and then Patricia called her a differant one, and before I knew it, there was a full-blown war. There was Talya shoving her, and then Patricia picked up the water pitcher and dumped it on Talya. She flashed me a smile. I took that as the signal to, as Patricia said, _Get the hell out of here!_

We were taking a small group. Me (I had my locket), Fabian (he's a genius), and Jerome (he could say he was playing a joke, and was the only one brave enough to do it) were going. Perfect.

Victor was downstairs, yelling at them that violence was not the way to solve things. Talya blamed Patricia and Patricia told her that she was making it all up, and that if she wasn't such a jerk she wouldn't have wet skinny jeans. While stifling laughs, we silently made our way up the staircase and into Victor's office.

I remembered the enterance was directly across from the black bird's beak, under the painting. This time, it was easy to get in. The light glowed and I held my ground as the wall slid away. We ran inside, the wall sealing the exit behind us. My locket glowed.

Fabian and Jerome seemed amazed, and I was too. What, weeks ago, was empty wall was now filled with heiroglyphics. "Look!" said Fabian. "This says _We shall rule_. Wierd, huh?" He turned to us.

"There was a whole segmant on power, next to the Anubis page," I piped up. "Patricia showed me and Amber."

"Freaky. Now, should we countinue on or do you two fancy being in this creepy hall?" Jerome asked. I automaticly knew what Patricia would've said- something about him being a chicken. So we went on, walking and listening to make sure Victor wasn't going to come down.

When we reached the wall, I looked at the picture I ignored before. It was a scepter. It was pretty, but I couldn't really make out the details or even what kind of gem was used.

"This is a staff, right?" Jerome asked. I nodded. "And this is a necklace?" I nodded again. "Then your _necklace_ should help us find the _staff_." He said.

Um... we kind of knew that. Deffiniatly. But we just kept quiet and tried to figure out what the picture ment.

My thoughts wandered. I remembered everything Sarah ever told me. To be brave, to trust my friends, that I was 'the one.' At the time, I thought she was just a kind old women with a big heart and a small memory. Butnow she was like my Gran, except she was older (by a little) and she gave me odd information in riddles, some that I wouldn't understand until later. I missed her, but at least I didn't lose her completely.

Jerome's watch beeped, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Shut that off!" Fabian whispered in alarm. Franticly, Jerome slapped his wrist in an attempt to shut it off. It stopped, and we all sighed in silent relief. We were safe. For now.

**5-10 reviews before I update again. **

**This is kind of centering around the mystery. Sorry, and it's kind of long. Review, please!**

**~RosePedal51**


	14. Unraveled

**This is a big surprise to a lot of you (I can tell), and I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. Or anything else. **

"Hi, Nina," chirped Talya the next morning when we were alone in the hallway. She was chewing on a piece of gum. "I heard a lot of noise from your cabin. Like the door opening and closing, and some _interesting_ conversations." She smirked and blew a bubble, and it popped right in my face. "And I'll be _sure_ Victor hears about this."

I was shocked. I just stood there, my mouth open as I stared after Talya, who had already turned and walked down the staircase.

I didn't really tell anyone until first period, but that was really the only time I had to talk to Fabian.

"So... Talya knows?" Fabian asked as I leaned over my textbook, and I just shrugged helplessly, because I knew that Talya had the nerve to tell Victor, but did she _know_?

"I hope not but..." My voice trailed off, but Fabian got it. Did she? Would she tell anyone, if not everyone? Fabian and I shared a shared an uneasy look, and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but got interupted by Mr. Sweet, who decided to begin the lesson, and I wasn't sure if he'd heard our conversation or not.

The rest of the day was flooded with so many assignments, I didn't even think of Talya. Well, not until I trudged home alone, my backpack feeling like it was stuffed with bowling balls. And then Amber flounced over to me_. _"_Soooooooo_," she said in her voice reserved for gossip, "has Fabian asked you out yet?"

"_What_?"I asked, sounding startled and horrified. "Amber, what are you up to now?"

My best friend sighed. "Nines, you can't be that thick! Fabes has tried to ask you out a total of three times since the kiss!"

"He has?" Hope bloomed in my chest.

"Nina! Are you telling me that you didn't even notice? Really?" Amber seemed in shock, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it probably was, but still.

Amber kept chattering, completely forgetting our previous talk, and was now on the subject of Victoria Beckham's spotting with her rumored boyfriend. (Wow, did I just say that? I guess my best friend's rubbing off on me.)

I listened halfheartedly. How could I give celebrity gossip my full attention when there was so much to figure out- Fabian, the mystery, how to get Talya to go back to America... oops, I guess my imagination ran a little wild. Sorry. Anyway, that night, at the Sibuna meeting, we were in the attic, watching the Order's meeting.

"We all know what we're here for," began Victor, "To honor Anubis, and finally get what we wanted- the scepter. Thanks to our special guest... we have reason to believe that the children are on to us."

Victor stepped aside to reveal a tiny, slim frame in the signiture gold hood. The person slowly lowered her hood down, revealing a head of glossy, perfect blonde hair. _Talya_.

I almost gasped in surprise and terror. Then I finally got it: Talya had been a spy. She had planned everything out cunningly, I have to admit. First there was her flirting and fighting, trying to distract us, and then there was her slow torture, trying to get us too think she simply heard us breaking the rules, and threats to tell Victor.

"I don't think the kids can figure it out so soon, so we still have some time. As soon as I know, you'll know." Talya said. She looked so bright in the dark room, standing out almost instantly, like a Barbie on a stack of trolls, not to mention that she sounded like a news reporter.

* * *

><p><em>So you've discovered who not to trust? <em>Sarah asked in my dreams.

"Yeah. Talya."

_Yes. Good. Remeber: Talya is now a memeber. Don't trust her...friends. _

"Who?" I asked.

_You know who I'm talking about, Nina. _And with that, she vanished.

* * *

><p>The next day, we were in my room as I held the latest clue- a big metal rose.<p>

"We should stay away from Talya," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth to the Sibuna Club.

"Traitor." Patricia sniffed. One thing she despises is being betrayed.

I looked at the rose and thought back to when I found it.

_There I was, in the panel. The new section of tapes played. _

_Everything was normal. I tilted my head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling. Then I saw it: a duct-taped flower, the petals red and the stem gold, carved with saphires and rubies and pictures and... some words that were probably written in a differant language. _

_So, curious, I got up and grabbed my necklace. Quickly, I opened the door, got a chair, and rushed back in the panel, closing the door back up. _

_I stood on the chair and stretched my arm, barely able to reach the stem. I grabbed it and jumped down, before racing to tell everyone what the new clue was. _

I messed with the flower. It was silent as I pulled on the stem- and it promptly fell out. Everyone looked at me in surprise. It was silent, and then there was a shudder.

Now, I don't mean a shudder, like through the air, but the house physically shuddered.

Incase you forgot, the house was alive- it was still alive, it had just, I don't know, fallen asleep or something.

So it was probably woken up.

As if by magic, the stem, which had fallen out of my hands when the house shuddered, rolled back over to me. I picked it up and looked at.

The words were now readable. They said: _This is what you're looking for: the Was Scepter. _

**The end! Hahahaha. No, there's the sequel, Hopeless, coming out very soon, so look out for that! ****I still would appreciate reviews, though.**

**~RosePedal51**


	15. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys! It's me (duh). **

**So the sequel, Hopeless, is already up and running. I just wanted to tell you that because a TON of you read this story, but the sequel... it's doing so bad it's pathetic. **

**Please read and review that. **

**Just so I don't completely waste your time here, so I'll give you a little... commercial, I guess. **

**_Nina and the rest of the Sibuna Club need to find the Was Scepter, that could give whoever held it surpreme power. But there are many other people looking for it. _**

**_The teachers. _**

**_This is a deadly race. And failure could result in world destruction. _**

**So PLEASE go check it out. **

**I'd be very happy if you did. **

**~RosePedal51**


End file.
